Rencontre nocturne
by Eclyps81
Summary: OS - HPDM - Après un cauchemar, Harry Potter décide d'aller se promener dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il fera une rencontre intéressante au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Slash, EWE, Fluff


**Titre:**Rencontre nocturne  
><strong>Genre:<strong>Romance  
><strong>Paring:<strong>HPDM (qui d'autre?)  
><strong>Rating:<strong>M  
><strong>Warning:<strong>Slash, Fluff (bah un peu...)  
><strong>Disclamer:<strong>Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling. Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers de Harry Potter pour m'amuser un peu. Je promets de les rendre en pleine forme!  
><strong>Note:<strong>Un petit OS pour changer... C'est une histoire entre deux garçons... Si ça vous dérange, regardez le petit X dans le haut de l'écran et sentez vous libre de cliquer dessus...

* * *

><p><em>Le rugissement des flammes remplissait ses oreilles. La chaleur était étouffante, l'air, pratiquement irrespirable. Ses mains humides glissaient sur le manche de son balais et il tentait de s'agripper du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il s'était rendu à la Salle des Objets Cachés pour trouver le diadème. Puis Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle avait rappliqué. Quelques insultes et des sorts avaient été échangés. Il se rappelait avoir entendu le blond dire à ses acolytes de ne pas le tuer... Puis le feu... Partout... Incontrôlable...<em>

_Il aurait dû s'enfuir, mais il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Pas à une mort aussi atroce. Au travers l'épaisse fumée, il distingua une silhouette puis un reflet argenté et plongea sans réfléchir. Ron hurla quelque chose qui semblait une menace, mais Harry l'entendit à peine. Il s'accrocha à son balais et descendit en piqué, tendant la main au passage pour saisir celle de sa Némésis. Il l'empoigna de toute ses forces, le tirant dans les airs, mais la sueur le fit glisser. Au ralenti, Harry senti la main de Malfoy filer entre ses doigts et il le vit disparaître dans les flammes sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour le sauver..._

_-Dracoooooooo... Noooooonnnnnnnnnn!_

* * *

><p>-Harry? Harry? Réveille toi vieux! Harry?<p>

Le Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans son lit... Un cauchemar, c'était seulement un cauchemar. Et son meilleur ami le dévisageait, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Harry s'assit dans son lit et tenta de calmer les battements de son coeur.

-Ça va aller Ry? demanda Ron avec sollicitude.

-Ouais, je, je crois... Encore un cauchemar... Merci de m'avoir réveiller! répondit son ami.

-Pas de quoi! Tu vas te rendormir tu crois?

-Non, je ne pense pas y arriver. soupira Harry. « Je vais aller marcher un peu »

Ils étaient de retour à Poudlard pour reprendre leur septième année depuis un mois. L'école avait été reconstruite rapidement et malgré quelques sections encore fermées aux étudiants, McGonagall avait fièrement ouvert les portes à l'automne suivant la fin de la guerre. Depuis leur retour, les nuits blanches du jeune Sauveur étaient monnaie courante. Il ne prenait plus la peine de se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité pour ses promenades nocturnes. Avoir vaincu un mage noir vient avec certains privilèges dont celui de ne plus devoir se plier au couvre-feu. Il se leva en frissonnant et enfila un gilet de laine par dessus son pyjama avant de sortir dans les couloirs sombres. Après un détour aux cuisines, il se rendit à la Tour d'Astronomie. Une nuit à la belle étoile, ça lui ferait du bien. Autrefois, c'était le lieu des rencontres clandestines des amoureux de Poudlard, mais depuis la fin de la guerre, l'endroit était déserté. Enfin, pas si désert que ça... Appuyé sur le bord de la rambarde, Harry vit la silhouette élancée qui avait hantée son cauchemar un peu plus tôt. Le lion se figea... Il ne voulait pas déranger le garçon devant lui qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-Tu peux venir Potter... dit le blond sans se retourner, faisant sursauter Harry

Dire que les ennemis étaient devenus amis était peut-être exagéré. Mais une sorte de trêve s'était installée naturellement entre eux après la guerre. Ils arrivaient à être dans la même pièce sans se sauter à la gorge, s'insulter ou se lancer des sorts. Harry avait rendu sa baguette à Malfoy et avait même témoigné en faveur de sa némésis et de sa mère aux procès contre les mangemorts, leur évitant ainsi Azkaban et permettant à Malfoy de continuer sa scolarité et de passer ses ASPIC. Certes, l'avenir du jeune serpentard ne serait pas facile avec la marque sur son bras, il le savait, mais ça valait sans aucun doute mieux que le Baiser.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, regardant le ciel devant leurs yeux. Puis Draco rompit le silence...

-Insomnie toi aussi? demanda-t'il d'une voix hésitante.

-Non, un mauvais rêve... répondit le brun surpris que le serpentard fasse la conversation.

-Tu devrais demander une potion de sommeil sans rêve à Pomfresh...

-Elle ne veut plus m'en donner. Selon elle, j'en ai un peu trop abusé à la fin de la guerre.

-Franchement! Elle s'attendait à quoi? Grogna le blond, outré par la décision de l'infirmière.

Harry ne répondit pas. La décision de Pompom l'avait scandalisé lui aussi. Comment les gens pouvaient s'attendre à ce qu'il n'ait pas de séquelles après tout ce qu'il avait vécu? Il avait passé les premières semaines après la Grande Bataille dans un espèce de brouillard sans émotion. Il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui, s'était présenté aux procès des mangemorts, surprenant beaucoup de personnes en témoignant en faveur de Draco et de Narcissa. Il avait assisté aux funérailles, trop nombreuses, de ceux qu'ils aimait comme sa famille, sans jamais verser une larme. Puis il s'était éloigné tranquillement de ses amis au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, alarmant ces derniers. Après deux semaines sans donner signe de vie, il était arrivé à l'improviste au Terrier. C'est Molly qui avait ouvert la porte sur le jeune homme épuisé, qui semblait avoir pris des dizaines d'années d'un coup. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il s'était effondré dans ses bras. Il avait hurlé sa peine, demandant pardon pour tout ceux qui avaient sacrifié leur vie pour lui permettre de vaincre Voldemort. Sa mère adoptive s'était contentée de le bercer comme on le fait avec un enfant qui se réveille d'un mauvais rêve, le laissant enfin pleurer ses parents, ses amis, ses rêves brisés, son enfance volée et tout le poids des responsabilités qui avait pesé sur lui dès qu'il avait su qui il était réellement. Après cet évènement, Harry avait pu commencer son deuil. Il reprit contact avec ses amis puis avec eux, le chemin de Poudlard. Seuls les cauchemars persistaient, celui avec Malfoy revenant très souvent. Il en avait parlé avec Hermione, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il rêvait qu'il perdait le blond et pourquoi ça l'affectait autant. Celle-ci s'était contentée de le regarder avec un sourire, l'air de dire « je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas... »

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ce qui avait pris des semaines avant de pouvoir en parler avec ses amis vint tout naturellement avec son ancien ennemi. La guerre et son lot de souffrance, mais aussi l'avenir. On attendait encore beaucoup de chose du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Deux-Fois dans le monde sorcier. Qu'il réussisse ses ASPIC, qu'il devienne auror puis auror en chef... Que lui et Ginny se fiancent, se marient et qu'ils fassent une ribambelle d'enfants.

- Mais je ne veux rien de tout ça... D'accord pour les ASPIC, mais je ne veux pas devenir auror... J'ai fait ma part, il me semble... Des morts, j'en ai vu assez pour une vie. Et me marier... Peut-être, un jour... Pas avec Ginny. J'ai cru que je l'aimais, mais je me suis rendu compte que je la considère plus comme ma petite soeur que comme ma fiancée. Je, je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire.. Je ne veux pas décevoir les gens autour de moi mais... soupira le lion

- POTTER! Il est plus que temps que tu penses à TOI et que tu arrêtes d'agir comme un pantin. S'il y a bien quelque chose que cette fichue guerre m'a apprit, c'est que ce n'est pas toujours bon de laisser les autres décider pour soi! gronda Draco en passant machinalement sa main sur la marque des ténèbres.

Harry resta bouche bée devant les mots du blond. Il avait raison après tout. Qui de mieux que le fils d'un mangemort dont toute la vie a été dictée et tracée par les idéaux de son père. Il n'était pas bien différent du serpentard finalement...

- Et, euhm, et toi? demanda le Gryffondor

Un voile passa dans les yeux orages de Malfoy avant de reprendre leur froideur habituelle.

- Je ne sais pas non plus. Je... J'aimerais passer mes ASPIC puis étudier la médicomagie... Puis je voudrais disparaître... Vivre à un endroit où le nom Malfoy n'évoque pas le dégoût et la soif de vengeance... J'aimerais recommencer à zéro, profiter de ma deuxième chance. répondit le garçon avec la voix remplie d'émotions.

- Pas de mariage en vue? Je croyais pourtant que c'était dans les projets pour la graduation? questionna Harry

- Avant peut-être... Maintenant, Mère ne tient pas à respecter la traditions pour assurer un héritier au nom Malfoy. Je devais me marier avec Astoria Greengrass, Mère a rompu le contrat avec sa famille. Elle dit qu'il est plus que temps qu'on laisse tomber les vieilles coutumes et qu'on reparte en neuf et je suis bien d'accord avec elle... Et... Je.. Euhm... Le... La personne avec qui je voudrais être, bien, c'est, euh, c'est compliqué... dit le jeune homme en rougissant et en tournant les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dénoncé au Manoir? Tu savais que c'était moi, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Tu aurais pu mourir pour ça si ta tante avait su.

- Je ne pouvais pas... L'idée que tu puisses mourir, que tu puisses mourir par ma faute, c'était insupportable. Tu étais notre seule chance de vaincre Voldemort et... répondit le Serpentard avant de se taire, l'air désemparré.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées... Harry se demandait qui pouvait bien faire battre le coeur du jeune serpentard... Une étrange sensation naquit dans son ventre en imaginant son ancienne Némésis amoureux... Plus il épluchait les possibilités, moins il aimait... Il sentit la boule dans son ventre gronder lorsqu'il imagina le blond embrasser une inconnue... Il rougit à cette pensée.. Qu'est qui lui arrivait?

- Ton rêve, c'était quoi? s'interrogea Malfoy, rompant le silence inconfortable.

- Hein? Pardon? répondit le Gryffondor, arraché à ses pensées.

- Ton rêve? Le cauchemar? Tu te rappelles? C'est à cause de lui que tu passes la nuit ici à parler avec moi plutôt qu'au chaud dans ton lit...

- Ah! Euh... Je, j'ai rêvé de la Salle des Objets Cachés... Du feu... De... de... hésita le brun. Il prit son courage à deux mains.. Après tout, peut-être que d'en parler au principal intéressé l'aiderait à comprendre.

- Je, je fais souvent ce rêve... Tout ce passe exactement comme ça s'est déroulé sauf que lorsque je te tire sur mon balais, nos mains glissent et, euhm, je te vois tomber dans les flammes... Je me réveille toujours à ce moment-là... C'est... C'est horrible.. expliqua Harry en frissonnant, le souvenir de son cauchemar revenant devant ses yeux...

- Encore heureux que ça ne soit pas arrivé ainsi! plaisanta Draco en déposant sa main sur l'épaule du lion.

Harry leva les yeux et les émeraudes croisèrent les yeux couleur tempête. Ils restèrent ainsi de longue minutes, s'étudiant, se redécouvrant. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne sut exactement qui embrassa qui en premier. Le monde autour d'eux cessa d'exister lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Timide au début, leur baiser céda à la passion qu'ils sentaient monter en eux. Draco passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur du brun, demande l'accès à sa bouche, ce que le jeune homme ne tarda pas à lui autoriser. S'en suivi un ballet de caresses. Leurs corps soudés l'un à l'autre et la chaleur enveloppante dans laquelle il se trouvait soudainement arracha un grognement à Harry. Draco lui fit écho, calant encore plus son corps contre celui du Gryffondor. Ils sentirent leur désir réciproque. Il lâcha les lèvres gonflées du garçon avant de lui chuchoter un « Viens » à l'oreille. Il prit son amant par la main et le dirigiea rapidement vers le dortoir des Serpentards.

Blottis dans le lit de Draco, ils entreprirent de se déshabiller en vitesse, ne laissant que leur boxers comme ramparts entre eux. Le sort d'insonorisation et les rideaux du lit fermés devraient leur assurer la tranquillité pour le reste de la nuit.

C'est Harry qui initia les baisers à nouveau. Il partit à l'exploration du corps presque nu qui était allongé à ses côté. Il commença par embrasser les pommettes saillantes, couvrit de baisers papillons la mâchoire du garçon. Il glissa sur la gorge blanche, en profitant au passage pour mordre délicatement la peau fragile, laissant une marque carmin dans le cou du Serpentard qui gémissait sous ses caresses. Malfoy, non, Draco était à lui… Il en avait la certitude maintenant… Il était amoureux de son ancienne Némésis et tant pis pour l'amour secret de ce dernier, Harry ferait tout pour le garder à lui. Il continua sa descente et aspira les mamelons roses de son amant, les faisant se dresser de plaisir. Il glissa les doigts sur la fine cicatrice qui parcourait le torse du blond.. Il avait failli le tuer cette journée-là...

- Je, je suis désolé Draco...

- Je sais Harry...

Le Serpentard attira le Gryffon vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Il inversa les rôles et parti à son tour explorer le corps du brun. Les années de Quidditch et la guerre avaient développé le corps du garçon et le blond ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil gourmand sur son amant qui n'échappa pas à ce dernier, rougissant jusqu'aux orteils. Un sortilège plus tard et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent nus. Draco glissa sur Harry, leurs sexes tendus entrant en contact un avec l'autre. Le lion ne put retenir le grondement sourd qui montait dans sa gorge et encouragea le serpent qui descendit embrasser le ventre de son ancien ennemi. Il suivit le chemin de son nombril, caressant avec sa langue l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis posa ses lèvres sur le sexe gonflé qui se dressait devant lui. Harry glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du Serpentards, essayant de garder pied dans la réalité pendant que la caresse habile de la langue du blond menaçait de le faire exploser à tout moment. Il regardait, hypnotisé, les lèvres rouges aller et venir sur son sexe, se disant que jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi érotique. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit un doigt entrer en lui, puis deux même si Draco tentait de lui faire oublier la douleur en continuer ses caresses. Il eu une étrange sensation de vide lorsque le Serpentard retira ses doigts et vint pour protester lorsque ce dernier retira sa bouche. On avait pas idée de tout arrêter dans un moment pareil! Toutefois, sa plainte mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros forcer l'ouverture étroite. Draco arrêta tout mouvement pour pemettre à son amant de s'habituer à l'intrusion.

- Relaxe Harry, je te promets que la douleur partira. Fais moi confiance... murmura le blond d'une voix sensuelle à l'oreille du gryffondor.

- Bouge Draco, je t'en supplie... Bouge! se plaignit se dernier en frissonnant.

Le lion ne put s'empêcher de contempler l'homme devant lui. Ce qu'il pouvait être beau, les yeux fermés, se concentrant pour ne pas exploser sous les sensations. La blancheur de sa peau, la rougeur de ses joues, ses lèvres gonflées par la baiser et le plaisir donné, la blondeur, presque blanche de ses cheveux.. Il avait l'air d'un ange, son ange! Lorsque Draco heurta un point sensible à répétition à l'intérieur de son amant, ce dernier perdit contact avec la réalité. Il n'avait jamais rien éprouver de tel, tout son corps semblait se concentrer vers cette zone et le plaisir décupla lorsque le Serpentard accompagna ses mouvements de caresses rythmées sur son sexe turgescent. L'orgasme fut fulgurant. Il eu à peine connaissance que Draco ait joui en même temps que lui. Les deux corps restèrent encrés un dans l'autre le temps qu'ils reviennent sur la terre ferme. Puis le Serpentard glissa sur le côté du Gryffondor avant de déposer sa tête sur le torse de se dernier.

- Wow! C'était... commença le brun

- Oui, wow... termina le blond qui donna un baiser tendre à son amant.

- Harry, je... Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que c'était compliqué pour moi et la personne avec qui je voulais être?

_Non_,pensa Harry._Pas ça, pas maintenant, pas quand je comprends pourquoi j'avais si peur de le perdre dans mes cauchemars..._

- Euh, ouais... répondit le jeune homme en hésitant.

- Et bien, je, euhm, je... jevoulaistedirequejetaime...

- Hein? Demanda Harry, pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

- Je t'aime... répéta le blond en fermant les yeux.

Harry sentit son coeur exploser. Là, maintenant, avec Draco dans ses bras, il se sentait à sa place. Peut importe ce qui arriverait dans le futur, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils pourraient y faire face.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Draco Malfoy! murmura le gryffondor à l'oreille de son amour.


End file.
